


你一生的故事

by AshesofJuly



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesofJuly/pseuds/AshesofJuly
Summary: Elrond Peredhel的漫长一生，关于失去与理解，关于爱与痛。





	你一生的故事

[【Elrond中心】你一生的故事](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av21066209/)

 

 

 

**Atar 父亲**

传说里提到，大航海家Eärendil最终踏上了不死之地的殿堂，为中洲的精灵与人类求得了大能者的原谅和援助。从此以后，明辉Eärendil和他的妻子再也未踏足凡人之地。

在传说以外，留下的一双幼童被敌人养大，被挚友收留，被命运的乐章引向各自的路，此生永不相见。

半精灵双子间隔着莫测的汪洋，隔着永恒的回忆，隔着一如的赠礼。

唯有诸神知晓，他们的目光是如何交汇于穹顶最亮的那颗星，那一刻他们仿佛从未分离，星光不言不语，可星光记得一切。

纪元更迭，世事变迁，留下的半精灵仍旧如故，长久地守护着大海以东最后的庇护所。

后来人们说，那颗星在瑞文戴尔的上空停留得最久，也最为闪亮。

林谷之主隔着群山与众水，隔着原野与星空，隔着风与梦，送出了一声叹息:

Atar啊，我也想念您。

 

 

 

 

 

**Boyhood 少年时代**

林顿的半精灵送别了他的双生兄弟，星光引领着伊甸人航向无人之境，航向赠礼之地。

看着伊甸人的航船渐渐驶离米斯泷德，Elrond想起在河口时期，Círdan大人就时常戏称Elros为“小航海家”。那个一心期待着伟大冒险的勇敢少年，竟真的踏上了属于他自己的伟大征程。他微笑，却发现自己眼眶湿润。

伊甸人的航船消失于海天之间，Elrond久久伫立在米斯泷德，遥遥远望。

他的面前突然浮现出这样一幅场景:那时他们不过五岁，在海边大笑着玩耍。高举着木剑的小小少年一边踏着浪花一边大声朝他喊:“Elrond！我去寻找新世界啦！”

父亲和母亲闻言都笑开来，唯有他自己怔在那里，如中魔咒，无法动弹。

Elrond出神地望向海面，像是又回到了少年时代，他看到星光下少年的黑发熠熠生辉，灰色的眼睛和他自己的一模一样，闪烁着星芒。海水向他涌来，可少年丝毫未察觉，仍是不知疲倦地挥舞着木剑，笑着，奔跑着，激起千层飞沫。

大希望之星一闪一闪，温柔地注视着海港的送行者。

 

 

 

 

 

**Captive 俘虏**

人们说Fëanor最年长的两个儿子俘虏了Eärendil的两个年幼的儿子。

Elrond想，人们说的没错，但又不全是这样。

他记得西瑞安河口的混战，即使那是多年以前的事，即使那时他尚且年幼。他相信Elros也无法忘记——不断倒下的亲族、绝望抵抗的战士、随宝钻一同坠落又从深海中升起的母亲，还有弑亲者手中滴血的剑。

为此，他们在愤怒和恐惧中颤抖，却仍是勇敢而徒劳地反抗了费诺里安。噢，他们太年幼了，弱小到举不起剑。他牢牢扣住Elros的手，闭上了双眼，无比确定他们会命丧于此。

但他们没有。

后来他多次和Elros讨论他们会幸免于死的原因，他们亲眼目睹宝钻和母亲一同坠入深海，却化作一只闪着耀眼光芒的白鸟飞入苍穹。对作恶者而言，那一刻宝钻已完全失落。

——那么留着两个孩子作为俘虏便失去了它的意义，Elrond相信Maglor不会不知道这一点。既然毫无意义，那又为何执意带走他们，却并没有虐待他们？为何不将他们留给将要赶来的至高王的援军？

Elros撇撇嘴，叫他不要试图去揣测被宝钻驱使的费诺里安心中之所想。

它让他们失去了理智，Elros忿忿地说。

当初尖锐的恨意经过多年的发酵，转成了一股堵在胸口的埋怨，Elrond知道那埋怨多是指向Maedhros的。

作为费诺里安的领袖，他本可以就此收手，但他没有，他任由亲族残杀的噩梦一次又一次重现。

或许是因为他们也有一对双生子弟弟——葬送于那次残杀。Elrond无意间见过他们的画像，那对双子有着和Maedhros一样的被火焰亲吻过的红发，却不似Fëanor长子的神情凝重。在画像里他们快活且无忧无虑，像是从未被诅咒加身。

为了补救？为了缅怀？为了赎罪？Elrond有过猜想，但一切似乎并非如此简单——涉及费诺里安的事情从来不会简单。

至少Maedhros知道这样的补救毫无意义，这对黑发双子不该由他们带走，但他的弟弟执意要这样做。他们为此争吵，为此冷战，直到最后红发的兄长才察觉到他的弟弟对此事的执着程度超乎他的想象。

他做出了让步，因他想起了多瑞亚斯冬夜的森林。那个在荒野里苦苦搜寻一夜的自己，不正是此刻的Maglor吗？他们本是同类，做着无谓的补救，期望着抓住某些势必落空的救赎的绳索。

他几乎相信了他的弟弟，当Maglor黄金般的竖琴声时隔许久又一次响起在阿蒙埃瑞布时，当人们又忆起提里安城中王长孙的荣光时，他几乎相信这是对的，但仅仅是几乎。

誓言不依不挠，日复一日折磨着他，提醒着他。

但，因为这对双子的存在，Mandos的黑暗诅咒也没能彻底覆盖住他们眼里双圣树的辉光。是Eärendil的儿子们让他们记起了曾经的美善与荣光。Eärendil，大能者的预言里中洲的希望，头顶着他们父亲的造物，永远脱离了阿尔达的黑暗与绝望，他的孩子们也势必会追随父亲的荣光，而不是和堕落的费诺里安一同坠入黑暗深渊。在这一点上Maglor与他的兄长少见地达成了共识。

或许这两对兄弟永远不会知晓，又或许他们彼此心照不宣——这种俘虏与被俘的关系是相互的。

被俘虏的人也捕获了俘虏者，捕获了他们身上最好的那部分。那是在大能者的诅咒降临之前就存在于荣耀的Finwë后代心中的火焰:

——信仰、希望，和永远朝向光明的爱。

 

 

 

 

 

**Dispart 分离**

假如Elrond对自己诚实的话，他会说他与Elros的分离一早就有预兆，只是那些迹象无一例外地被他有意忽视了。

就像他钟爱音律与书籍，而Elros热爱剑术与航海；他亲近埃尔达，而Elros与伊甸人友善；他沉静，而Elros炽烈。

只是他们太爱彼此了，以至于让他忽略了所有这些细微的不同。那时他相信他们永远是一体的，同生，或共死。Elrond觉得他再也不会和世界上的任何一个人有这样的联结了，林顿没有，林顿以外也不会有。

Maglor曾说他们形影不离，他身旁的Maedhros也点头认同了——彼时没有人能否认这一点。

可红发的那个最后坠入了地心的烈焰，黑发的那个消失在海边。宝钻失落，星辰的国王将半精灵双子纳入自己的羽翼，做出选择的时日将近。

Elros依然为Maedhros和Maglor的选择不满，Maedhros的死讯传来时，Elros悲愤地质问他，又像是在自问自答:难道无论做出何种努力，埃尔达始终冲不破这命运的桎梏吗？

就是在那一刻Elrond惴惴不安地意识到，他的兄弟将会做出一个惊人的决定，而那决定会将他从埃尔达的桎梏中解放出来。

——Elros选择了成为人类。出乎很多精灵的意料，但与他做出了相反选择的兄弟却并未对此感到意外。

从前他们一同为Lúthien的逝去感到惋惜，如今Elrond意识到他们的先祖远比他幸运——她至少与心爱之人永不再分离。

Elros的命运不再被束缚于世界之环，而在世界之外存在的将不止是回忆，Elrond常常这样安慰自己。

“Elrond，我亲爱的哥哥！无论我去往何方，我的心思始终与你同在。永别了，愿诸神庇佑我们今后的旅程。”

Elros的道别声历历在目，好像只是上一秒发生的事。

他想起早在他们成年以前，他就在一次梦醒后抓着Elros的手臂对他说:我梦见你老了。接着，他没意识到自己会在对方不以为然的哈哈大笑中流下泪来。

伊甸人的初代国王在他哥哥的额头上印下了庄重的告别吻，Elrond哽咽着，脱口而出的却是:

"Elros，我梦见你老了。"

他的兄弟脸上挂着一幅了然的微笑，亲昵地抵住他的额头，像他们儿时常做的那样。

“你总是对的，Elrond。”他说。

 

 

 

 

 

  
**Ending 结局**

伊甸人向西航行的第二年，Elrond向至高王Gil-galad请辞，提出想要暂时离开林顿，去完成未竟之事。

他并未明说是为什么事，但Gil-galad锐利的双眼似乎早就看穿了一切。幸运的是，林顿之王善解人意，是当世最为贤明的君王，他准许了Elrond的请求，但叮嘱他勿忘归路。

Elrond一路向南溯寻，沿着海岸线寻找故人的踪迹。此次出行他并不是底气十足，并且做足了自己很有可能会失望的准备，但他还是决心一试。

他找了很久，最后在南方一处荒凉的海岸旁看到了那抹熟悉的身影——高大、瘦削的黑发精灵坐在岸边高高的岩石上，海风吹乱了他漆黑的长发。

他走近了，对方立马有所感应，飞速地回过头来，Elrond看到Maglor的脸庞被一种寂灭的悲伤环绕。

隔着晨雾，Maglor忧伤的海灰色眼睛凝视着他，手上拿着的竖琴还是幼时他们三人一同制作的那把——Maedhros倒是贡献了他的头发，是Elrond鼓起勇气亲自向他索要的。那时红发精灵听到他的请求时几乎是愣住了，随即像是回忆起了什么似的，嘴角泛起一抹怀念的浅笑，整个人显得惊人的温和。Elrond看呆了，然后他听到对方朝他嘟囔道:“不愧是Káno养大的小孩，和他小时候一个样。”

那时Elrond意识到，在成为弑亲者以前，面前高大的精灵统帅曾有过一段怎样柔软的回忆啊，在那回忆里，他像每一个被星光祝福过的埃尔达一样，享有着最普通、最平凡的幸福。

那天以前，他从未称呼过对方除了“Maedhros大人”以外的任何称呼，鬼使神差地，他接过那几缕火红而坚韧的头发时，脱口而出一个意料之外的称呼——

谢谢你的头发，Maitimo。

他听过很多次Maglor这样叫他的哥哥，猜测这是他的母名，“体格优美的”。

甫一出口他就立刻后悔了，却也来不及收住，只好眨着眼睛慌乱地察看对方的反应。

很显然，对方愣住了，有那么一刻Elrond甚至怀疑对方要皱眉或是对他怒目而视了，他以为下一秒对方就会露出那种熟悉的严厉神情，责问他:“是谁让你这样称呼我的，半精灵小鬼？”

但Maedhros没有，他只是停住了手上的动作，肩膀僵硬了起来，愣了好久才恢复。

Elrond不会忘记，对方是如何举起了他仅剩的那只左手——他在无数次训练中都败在这只左手上，他屏住呼吸，丝毫不了解对方的意图。紧接着，那只给他带来无数次打击的训练有素的左手，出离温柔地覆盖在他的头顶上，很快又僵硬地放下了。

“告诉Káno不要再把这个竖琴做毁了，至少。”他说。

Elrond似懂非懂，猜测这是只有他们兄弟俩才能理解的暗语，就像他和Elros那样。他舒了口气，至少对方没有指责他，故而他对自己的勇敢生出一种奇异的自豪之情——Maedhros也并不是洪水猛兽，他无需再惧怕他。

可是最后，那只手却不堪宝钻的灼烧，Elrond知道，那颗骄傲的心也不堪现实的凌辱和誓言的落空，于是红发的精灵坠入火焰的罅隙，他手中的宝钻归于烈火和深渊。

直到亲自失去了Elros，他才能体会面前的歌者听到自己长兄死讯时的心情。这样的失去太让人痛苦，却无法对任何外人诉说。

和他一样，Maglor拒绝了死亡。宁愿背负永生的负累，宁愿永不遗忘。Elrond意识到自己的性情确实在某些方面和Fëanor的次子有些相像。

“Makalaurë!”他隔着晨雾呼唤他执拗的养父，换来对方的一个微笑。

那个笑容还像他小时候见过的一样，温柔、哀伤，坚定而不容拒绝。

人们说Fëanor所造的三颗宝钻最终找到了它们的归宿——一颗归于苍穹，一颗归于地心，一颗归于深海。

Elrond扑进养父的怀抱，紧紧抓住海边流浪的歌者在风中摇摆不定的袍角。

至少你没有像nana那样坠入深海，他想，而这一次，将不会再有任何大能者将你自深海中托起。

在这一切以后，感谢一如能让我们再次相聚。他亲吻了Maglor冰凉的额角。

 

 

 

 

  
**Furure 未来**

半精灵回到林顿已是三年后，那时候林顿的建设已是日新月异，至高王热情欢迎了他的回归，仿佛从未担心过他不会回来。

“这里是你的家，Elrond，也是你的未来。”Gil-galad在林顿建立五十周年的宴会上这样对他说。

Elrond礼貌地点点头，对这番积极的展望却不置可否。

回林顿以后他被至高王安排着帮助组建图书室，对此他十分感激，因为尚未建成的图书室杳无人迹，而此时他正需要那份宁静。Gil-galad无疑是位善于识人用人的君主，但令人惊讶的是，他同时又是个体贴入微的朋友。这让Elrond受宠若惊，获得至高王的友谊与信任无疑帮助了他在林顿站稳跟脚，当然这与他自己的努力也无法分开。

他勤于军事的训练和政事的学习，也从未停止研习医术，对图书室的建成更是功不可没。

他的忙碌能够有效避免失去的悲伤对他心灵的侵袭，因此他乐于使自己忙起来。

至高王自然看出了这一点，因此总是将他带在身旁，忽略辈分和种族的差别，他们几乎是同龄人，可Gil-galad看起来不知比他成熟多少倍。他一度以为这就是现实，直到至高王无意间向他吐露了许多旧日横亘的伤痛与失去，他才意识到人们并不是像看起来那样无所不侵，也并非只有他失去了最重要的那些人——在战争的笼罩下，没有人能够独善其身。

他开始在私下里称呼对方“Ereinion”，他为对方分担繁重的政事，分享每日的趣闻，像真正的朋友那样。在私下里他们共进晚餐，共饮美酒，唱同一首歌，读同一本书；他们一同狩猎、相互切磋、互道晚安。友谊之花在静好的和平岁月里绚丽地绽放，在君臣关系以外，他们的感情要比那更为亲切、深厚和持久。

在Gil-galad的影响下，他渐渐敞开了心扉。他意识到自己确实已经扎根于林顿，这在先前看来太过不可思议:自出生起他便居无定所。家园？他会把林顿看做他的家吗？当这个问题在他心中涌现时，他才惊觉自己早已经爱上了林顿，爱上了她拂晓的露珠、日出的暖阳，爱上了她夜晚的星空和欢闹的宴会，爱她数不清的弯弯曲曲的回廊和绵延不绝的欢歌。

林顿王国在Gil-galad的守护下日显繁盛，而他也渐渐从失去至亲的痛苦中走了出来。预感到Elros的死期的那个夜晚，是Ereinion在暴雨的佛泷德港口找到了他，将他脸上已分不清是泪水还是雨水的痕迹一一擦净。Elrond记得那场暴雨后林顿的星空尤为明亮，他和至高王一同向苍穹中闪烁的Eärendil之星致意。

他振作了起来，成为了至高王的顾问和谋臣，享有无上的特权以及至高王珍贵的友谊。他走出了自己的小小天地，不再像从前那样消极抵抗宴会和娱乐。他陆续结识了许多朋友，善于音律的Lindir、长于辩论的Erestor和米斯泷德的Gildor。

随着年月流逝，精灵们逐渐摆脱了战乱的阴影，安于林顿的平稳祥和。在庆祝林顿建立五百周年的宴会上，Elrond郑重地向至高王举杯敬酒。他提起了四百多年前的那个周年庆典，为当时自己的心不在焉道歉。

“吾王，原谅我迟来的效忠——原谅我用了这么久才意识到，此地就是我的家，是我心之所归，而我的未来也必将与林顿密不可分。陛下，我发誓，我将不惜一切代价守护她的美丽。”

半精灵的声音如此笃定，不再迷惘，不再犹豫，在一片欢歌与掌声中，至高王接受了他的效忠。

“好的消息从不嫌晚，Elrond，拥有你的忠诚和未来是林顿的荣幸，也是我的荣幸。”

长桌尽头的Gil-galad朝他点了点头，眼里闪过一抹慧黠的光。

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 或许会有后续，但是不敢保证。


End file.
